Dividiendo el corazón (Actualizaciones lentas)
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Ser un adolescente ya es bastante difícil para Gohan, pero esa dificultad se incrementara de golpe al entrar a la preparatoria en donde conocerá a dos chicas que terminaran por complicar su vida, pero sobre todo su corazón al tener que dividirlo por su propio bien y el de ellas. [OOC Leve] [Universo alterno] [Posible cambio a clasificación M en el futuro]
1. Capitulo Introductorio: Primer día

_**Hola queridos lectores o lectoras, les saluda su amigo SaiyajinSannin, bueno se preguntaran, ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, como ya hace un tiempo refleje la idea de un fic crossover entre High School DxD y Dragón Ball Z a hora he preparado un pequeño capitulo piloto para validar que tan aceptada puede ser esta historia, no se confundan, es solo una "prueba" justo y como "El Son más fuerte" que igual se puede desarrollar o no, eso ya dependerá del mismo tiempo y del apoyo que esta idea reciba en el futuro, pues por el momento me encuentro centrado en mis otras dos historias, pero bueno antes de comenzar este piloto me gustaría dejar en claro una cosa: Se que existen ya varias historias en donde ya sea Goku o Gohan o Trunks o quien sea de DBZ de alguna u otra manera caen en HSDxD bueno no soy indiferente a eso, pero bueno les presento mi propia versión, la cual como leerán abajo no abarcara ni sucesos de DBZ ni de HSDxD, centrándome por completo en el romance y drama, pues tal vez no se note o tal vez si pero mi genero verdadero es el romance, siempre me he especializado en escribir romance y eso no va a cambiar, esta es solo mi versión de este crossover ya "añejo". ¿Harem? No sé si calificarlo así, pues solo serian Akeno y Rias intentando ligar a Gohan, a la par que se sobre lleva la clásica vida escolar, exámenes, peleas, celos y demás situaciones arrastrando a uno de mis personajes favoritos a una "división" de su corazón, pues tanto una como la otra lo van a enamorar haciéndolo cuestionarse en más de una ocasión con cual quedarse. ¿Yanderismo? No, por supuesto que no, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustara, básicamente esto sería como un "School Days" pero sin los elementos gore y yandere que le caracterizan. Sin más los invito a leer con gusto y me despido. Hasta luego.**_

Puntos a tomar en cuenta antes de leer querido(s) lector(es):

1\. Algunos personajes pueden diferir un poco o mucho de sus personalidades reales [OOC].

2\. Universo altamente alterno.

3\. Presumiblemente desarrollo de un triangulo amoroso.

* * *

 **Dividiendo el corazón**

* * *

 **Capitulo Introductorio: Primer día.**

Montaña paoz: Primeras horas de la mañana.

Un joven de diecisiete años se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, las sabanas completamente distendidas, así como el mero hecho que de la cabeza del joven de cabellera negra colgaba de la cama, dándole una postura un tanto cómica dentro de esta.

-*pam* pam*- de repente se escucho fuera de la habitación del chico, haciéndolo despertar de golpe a la vez que se sobre saltaba por el abrupto despertar, mas se sacudió la cabeza, erguiéndose un poco sobre la cama, observando un poco somnoliento la puerto de su habitación desordenada para volver a escuchar como alguien al parecer tocaba por fuera. -¿Gohan, aun estas dormido hijo? Vamos despierta o de lo contrario llegaras tarde a tu primer día en la preparatoria- le comentaba una voz femenina, un tanto dulce pero a la vez también denotando firmeza, el joven el cuestión solo se rasco la cabeza antes de proceder a responder con claro desgano y desanimo en su voz. -Si mamá, ya voy…-

Con un sueño se levanto, caminando entre su ropa desordenada a lo largo de toda su habitación, recogiendo un pantalón, una camisa, varios pares de zapatos, tenis y un sinfín de cosas adicionales que termino por echar a un cesto en una de las esquinas al pie de una mesa y una computadora portátil.

Volvió a bostezar con suerte fuerza, abriendo su armario, encontrándose de lleno con su nuevo uniforme escolar, negro con una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco oscuro, pantalón del mismo color, una insignia con una estrella dentro de esta con la leyenda "Preparatoria estrella naranja".

-Que cansanshiiio…- entre bostezos hablaba el joven, sacándolo del armario aquel conjunto de ropa que presumiblemente usara para su primer día, con cuidado lo coloco sobre su cama aun distendida, observándolo por un breve instante, recordando claramente el "lio" que se armo cuando su madre fue a inscribirlo a la escuela y la encargada de atenderlos no habían actuado a tiempo atrasando la cita con el director, armo un verdadero alboroto, sonrió levemente, suponía que era normal cuando su madre era la viuda del guerrero más fuerte del mundo así como la madre del joven por cuyas venas también corría un gran poder y orgullo por su familia.

Suspirado saco un par de zapatos blancos que hacían juego con el recién revelado uniforme, para después dejarlos al pie de su cama y dirigirse a la ducha para darse un chapuzón rápido, pues ya era tarde, apenas y le daría tiempo para alcanzar a desayunar algo y no irse con el estomago vacio, por su bien era debido ya que su madre le dejo en claro que debían esforzarse completamente en esa nueva y desconocida educación que debían cursar fuera de sus ojos, pues hasta a hora Gohan, pues ese era su nombre habían sido educado en su casa, enseñado en su casa y aprendido todo lo que sabía en su casa.

Varios minutos después:

Aun pasándose las manos por su rostro bajaba por las escaleras que servían para tener acceso a su cuarto, encontrándose con su madre, una mujer nada vieja de espaldas, junto a la estufa preparando con desesperación el almuerzo de sus dos hijos, pues un pequeño idéntico al padre del joven ya estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando los alimentos que su madre con impaciencia preparaba.

-¡Buenos días, hermano!-

El niño le saludo efusivo, sonriendo a no más poder observando cómo su hermano mayor se sentaba a un lado de él sobre la mesa, el cual también sonreía y reía levemente mirando con toque de detalle a su hermano el cual se miraba contento de ver a su tan amado hermano mayor. -Buenos días, chaparro, ¿Cómo dormiste?- con claro afecto le pregunto Gohan, sujetando la cabeza de su hermano, meciendo sus cabellos oscuros que parecían retar a toda regla física por la distribución y forma de estos.

-Goten, no moleste a tu hermano…- de repente la madre de los dos azabaches comentaba, dejando sobre la mesa los primeros platos de comida, ganándose la mirada de su primogénito y de su hijo más pequeño. -Hoy es un gran día para nosotros, Gohan por fin va a ir a la preparatoria y no a cualquiera, así que debe estar listo así como bien desayunado para que pueda asimilar todo lo que hoy aprenderá- sonriente la mujer de ropas tradicionales terminaba de hablar, la cual respondía al nombre de Milk.

-Hermano, no quiero que te vayas…- le comento el pequeño Goten a su hermano, cosa que lo conmovió completamente.

-No te preocupes Goten, volveré en unas horas jeje- se rasco la nuca, atrayendo hacia donde el estaba un plato lleno de arroz y carne pues de inmediato se dedicaría a desayunar justo y como su madre quería cosa que el pequeño también imito, dando las gracias ambos comenzaron a devorar sus desayunos ante la mirada de Milk que sonreía, pero a pesar de esto, estaba preocupada, era la primera vez que "su Gohan" se iba lejos, sin su madre que los cuidara, pero debían ser así, ya no era un niño, el pequeño y asustadizo Gohan ya no estaba más, siendo sustituido por el hombre al cual le habían encomendado proteger la tierra cuando su padre se sacrifico por el bien de esta.

Después de terminado el desayuno, Gohan ya se encontraba fuera, con su mochila de de una sola agarradera listo, preparado para lo que fuera que tuviera que vivir en esa preparatoria a la cual su madre lo había suscrito.

-Por favor, cuídate hijo…- preocupada y casi llorando, Milk se despedía de un apenado Gohan, siendo que su hermano Goten también le daba el "adiós" de este.

-Si mamá no te preocupes…- con su uniforme completamente ordenado, su mochila, útiles y todo lo necesario, el semi-Saiyajin se encamino hacia el gran y extenso patio que la casa Son tenia, siendo observado por su madre y su hermanito. -¡Nube voladora!- grito de repente, provocando que una extraña nube amarilla apareciera en el cielo a los pocos momentos de aquel grito por parte del azabache para después detenerse justo en frente del chico que dé un salto se subió a esta quedando de forma sorprendente encima de la nube, sin caerse en lo más mínimo. Volvió a ver a su familia, siendo que su madre con un pañuelo entre sus manos intentaba no llorar de alegría al ver que por fin su sueño de que su hijo se convirtiera en un gran investigador estaba a un paso más de cumplirse.

-¡Adiós hermano!- Goten gritaba, observando como Gohan sentado en aquella extraña nube despego elevándose en los azules cielos de la apacible tierra y dejando atrás a su madre y a su hermano por fin.

Cruzado de pies y manos el joven estaba sentado en el centro de la nube voladora, mientras, observaba el paisaje, las montañas y los pequeños pueblos que se podían apreciar durante su paso veloz en aquella curiosa nube que dejaba tras de sí una estela también amarilla que marcaba el cielo y el lugar por el que pasaba.

Los minutos pasaban para el Saiyajin, cuando de repente y frente a él, grandes edificios comenzaron a verse a la lejanía, anunciando que ya estaba cerca de llegar a su destino, sonrió, pues a pesar de haber salido un poco tarde de su casa iba a lograr llegar a tiempo. -Nube voladora, acelera- le pidió el chico a lo que la nube como si tuviera consciencia propia apresuro su vuelo escuchándose como rompía el viento por su velocidad alcanzada.

 **-*¡Fiuuuuuu!*-**

Llegando a los suburbios lejos de la gran cuidad decidió que hasta hay llegaría con esa nube que lo había traido desde su casa, sonriente le había vuelto a pedir que mermara su velocidad cosa que también atendió la nube con extrema obediencia descendiendo lo suficiente como para que Gohan, una vez asegurado de que nadie le miraba diera un salto hacia el concreto y asfalto de la calle que para su suerte estaba solitaria, completamente libre de alguna alma que lo pudiera ver.

-Gracias nube voladora, vuelve por mi cuando se llegue la hora de salida, por favor- con una gran sonrisa del chico se despedía de su "transporte" siendo que la nube amarilla justo y como antes se elevo en el cielo para irse y perderse entre las demás nubes que cruzaban en lo alto. Más tranquilo comenzó a caminar con serenidad hasta la preparatorio, por obvias razones, el chico Son había sido dejado hasta las afueras de la ciudad por lo que aun le faltaba un poco para llegar, mas su tiempo era bueno lo que le garantizaba llegar a buena hora antes de que las clases comenzaran de forma total. -Debo darme prisa o terminare llegando tarde- apresuro su paso, pero sin correr, para después girar en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad encontrándose con varios chicos vestidos como él, lo que indicaba que se dirigían hacia la misma preparatoria, estos le miraron mas no le hicieron demasiado caso al no reconocer de ninguna parte el rostro un tanto apenado del joven de campo, apretando su mochila a su cuerpo continuo andando de calle en calle, de intersección a intersección.

* * *

Cerca de la preparatoria estrella naranja, una chica muy hermosa de un largo y sedoso cabello rojo fuego caminaba tranquila, sus ojos también eran de un intenso color azul y su vestimenta estaba conformada por una falda a cuadros negros y grises, unas zapatillas también negras y un chaleco blanco con una blusa negra de bajo, todo esto haciendo juego con la insignia de la preparatoria al lado derecho de su pecho, el cual estaba bien proporcionado y muy bien dotado, sus finas piernas eran cubiertas por las características medias largas que en casi todas las escuelas se debían de llevar, por lo que su ropa para nada era dispar al pasar con otros aparentes alumnos que no portaban ninguna prenda escolar, mas si se dirigían hacia el mismo edificio que la pelirroja.

-Ya miraron, es la presidenta Rias…- comentaba uno de los tantos chicos que la miraban embelesados al caminar, pues con cada nuevo paso que daba, sus pechos rebotaban un poco por lo voluptuosos que estaban.

-Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta… Sin dudas es toda una mujer- decía otro de los compañeros de aquel chico que había hablado primero, notando como otra chica de igual vestimenta se acercaba a la pelirroja de mirada azul sonriente, esta por el contrario tenía su cabello de un purpura oscuro y un par de bellos ojos de un color similar, esta tenía una figura incluso mejor que aquella a la cual habían nombrado Rias, cosa que deleitaba la vista masculina de todos los presentes. -Esa es Akeno…- comento el mismo chico observando como parecían hablar las dos bellas chicas sobre algo a la par que claramente se notaba que reían.

-La señorita Akeno es tan hermosa como la presidenta Rias, maldición ellas son de tercer año y nosotros de segundo, ¿Por qué no estamos en su misma clase? ¿Por qué no?- casi en una maldición el segundo chico que habían estado hablando hablaba, observando cómo las dos chicas que eran su deleite visual emprendieron de nuevo su andanza hacia el gran edificio que tenían en frente, pues no era otro que el edificio de la preparatoria.

Gohan por fin llego a los jardines de la institución, quedado sorprendido por el gran edificio que tenía en frente suyo, ya había venido durante su inscripción, pero eso no evitaba que realmente se sintiera sorprendido por la imponencia de ese lugar que a partir de a hora seria su centro de estudio, con un poco de pena caminaba, ganándose varias miradas de una que otra chica que encontraban al azabache muy atractivo, pues aun que pareciera algo sorprendente, sus músculos resaltaban un poco a pesar de llevar puesto un chaleco negro muy abultado por fuera, dándole una apariencia más fornida, pero no al nivel que pareciera excesivo.

Una vez que llego a la puerta la abrió con cuidado, topándose de frente con un chico mucho más alto que el de cabello rubio, mirada arrogante y ego centrista chocando en el proceso. -Pe-Perdón- de inmediato Gohan se disculpo, siendo que el otro chico se quedo quieto, observando al muchacho de cabello negro con el cual se había topado y chocado por accidente, varios chicos acompañaban al rubio, haciendo que estos de inmediato comenzaran a reír al ver la expresión de su "líder" al por fin separarse del semi-Saiyajin.

-Ten más cuidado, estúpido-

Le insulto sin miramientos, mas el joven simplemente se reacomodo su mochila en su hombro derecho sin decir nada, cosa que hizo reír al rubio y a su amigos que chocaron sus palmas como diciendo "Este estúpido no sabe con quién se mete".

-Ya dije que lo siento, a hora por favor…- quiso caminar y evitar más problemas, pero el rubio con una ropa parecida al semi-Saiyajin le impidió el paso, poniéndose en frente de este.

-¿A dónde vas, estúpido?- riendo le preguntaba, siendo que Gohan continuaba riendo, pues de nada funcionaria tomarse enserio las provocaciones del grandulón y flacucho sujeto con el cual había chocado sin querer.

-Tengo prisa, por favor déjame pasar- aun rogando a la prudencia, Gohan intentaba dialogar, cosa que al parecer el otro tipo no comprendió muy bien cuando de repente le empujo, ganándose la mirada de varios estudiantes que estaban cerca.

-¿Este estúpido me hablo a mi…?- por tercera vez llamo estúpido a Gohan, algo que realmente no era una buena idea precisamente. -Oigan chicos, ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me dijo que me apartara?- aparentando no haber escuchado bien, les preguntaba a sus amigos, que reían al ver las caras que aquel rubio llamado Raiser hacia.

Gohan apretó uno de sus puños, a pesar de ser extremadamente paciente, era obvio que no le gustaba que le llamaran estúpido o algo parecido. -Mira estúpido…- le apunto con su dedo, Raiser, siendo que sus amigos continuaban riendo al ver que el chico aquel no hacía nada para defenderse pues hasta había dejado de hablar. -Me importa un comino quien eres, pero si vuelves a chocar conmigo, eres historia, ¿Entendido?- le preguntaba pero el Son no respondió, en vez de eso y de forma intenta intentaba calmarse y no empeorar la situación.

 _-"Calma… No armes un alboroto tan solo por un provocador"-_ pensaba el semi-Saiyajin hasta que.

-¡Raiser!-

El mencionado se giro al escuchar con claridad la voz de una chica, siendo que Gohan que como se había mencionado mantenía su mirada agachada por fin la elevo, quedando sorprendido por lo que miro, pues una hermosa chica pelirroja se acercaba hacia donde estaban los amigos del rubio, el mismo y el joven Son.

-Rias, ¿A hora que quieres?- pregunto con desgano, observando como la oji azul se cruzo de brazos, mirándole severa. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no armes un alboroto en la escuela?-

El rubio sonrió, queriendo abrazar a la pelirroja más esta no se dejo al sentir la mirada de muchos estudiantes. -Oye nena, no pasa nada, solo estaba conversando con este chico, nada mas- mirando a Gohan decía, siendo que la chica no parecía creerle.

-Eso no parecía desde donde estaba, yo diría que lo estabas intimidando… Raiser, por favor no quiero problemas de tu parte, ya mucho has hecho durante el año pasado, por favor compórtate- aun cruzada de brazos y observando de forma severa al rubio, Rias hablaba, para también pasar su mirada de forma esporádica a Gohan que también le observaba.

-Vamos no es para tanto, nena… En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no me das un beso?- le abrazo de improviso, siendo que la chica se sobresalto completamente. -¡Raiser suéltame!- forcejeaba para liberarse del abrazo del rubio que solo sonreía al tener completamente apresada a la pelirroja.

-Vamos, dame un beso, ¿Qué te cuesta?- acercaba su rostro al de Rias, la cual con sus manos intentaba zafarse, mas no podía pues realmente la tenían muy apresada de su cintura.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¡Recuerda que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!- le amenazaba, haciendo que con desgano por fin Raiser la soltara ante el asombro de Gohan.

-Algun día, Rias. Algún día serás mía- con enfado en su voz, Raiser paso a un lado de Gohan, empujándolo con su hombro a la par que sus amigos también pasaban de largo saliendo del edificio, por su parte la presidenta pelirroja simplemente suspiro, acomodándose su ropa escolar, para después ver más serena al chico azabache que aun estaba en el mismo lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, haciendo que el chico se apenara un poco.

-jeje No debiste molestarte, gente así conozco mucha, solo les gusta molestar- rascándose su nuca respondía, siendo que la pelirroja se acerco mas al semi-Saiyajin que continuaba riendo un tanto nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rias Gremory, alumna de tercer año y presidenta del consejo estudiantil- con una sonrisa en su bello rostro la chica se presento ante Gohan, notando también como esta extendió su mano hacia el Son para estrecharla cosa que con pena y todo al final el azabache hizo. -Un gusto jeje mi nombre es Son Gohan…-

-¿Eres nuevo, Gohan?-

De forma educada volvía a preguntar, apenando al semi-Saiyajin al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre su persona. -Bueno… Yo… Se podría decir que si jeje-

-¡Presidenta Rias!- la voz de otra chica se escucho haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de ver a Gohan por un momento encontrándose con otra chica que le llamaba desde la lejanía del pasillo.

-¡Es verdad! Debo ir a una reunión, un gusto conocerte Gohan…- alejándose del chico se despedía, siendo que este solo le observaba irse con aquella chica que le había llamado, confundiéndolo.

Después de esa extraña escena el Saiyajin camino por los pasillos de la escuela, encontrándose con toda clase de alumnos, algunos portaban la ropas del la escuela mientras otros no. -Según esta nota debo ir al salón con el numero 102 que está en el segundo piso- observaba un trozo de papel con las indicaciones que le habían dado en la dirección cuando fue a "validar" su ingreso, por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la zona establecida, debido a su alto nivel y excelentes calificaciones lo habían hecho ingresar directamente a tercer año, por lo que se podía decir que él era un "caso especial". Una vez que llego al aula indicada toco la puerta, siendo que esta no tardo en ser abierta por una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes, presumiblemente la profesora.

-Bien alumnos, por favor, tomen atención- les llamo la rubia, haciendo que la gran cantidad de estudiantes le escucharan y le miraran con interés, pues al parecer un nuevo alumno se uniría a ellos.

Gohan con sus libros entre sus manos por fin entraba al aula, siendo el centro de atención para más de una chica, elevando la vista se miro abrumado de repente por la gran cantidad de personas que habían, era cierto que podía sentir una gran cantidad de diferentes Ki, pero no se imaginaba que fueran tantos por clase, sin dudas iban muchas personas a esa escuela.

Rias estaba hasta las bancas de las últimas filas las cuales estaban en lo más alto del aula, siendo que a su lado estaba su mejor amiga y vicepresidenta del consejo, Akeno Himejima, la cual tenía atado su largo cabello en una coleta con un moño naranja. -Ara ara, pero que chico tan lindo…- comento esta, siendo que la pelirroja le miro sin hacerle mucho caso. -¿Ese es el chico que Raiser estaba molestando?- mirando a Rias, Akeno preguntaba ganándose solo un asentimiento por parte de esta volviendo a ver hacia el frente al azabache que entraba a la clase.

-Clase, él es Gohan… Es un joven muy aplicado, espero que lo tomen como ejemplo, a aprobado de forma excelente todas las materias del primer y segundo grado tomándose la decisión de ingresarlo directamente a tercer año, espero se lleven bien con él- la profesora presentaba al apenado Saiyajin, siendo que este se sonrojaba de la pena al sentir que todos le miraban.

-Por favor, siéntate en donde quieras, Gohan- con un tono cordial la profesora le daba permiso se sentarse, a lo que Gohan rápidamente respondió. -S-si, gracias-

Akeno se levanto, ante la sorpresa de Rias, observando cómo esta movió su mano de forma un tanto apresurada. -¡Oye…! ¡Aquí hay un asiento libre!- indicaba con su mano la silla a su lado, siendo que el semi-Saiyajin de inmediato la localizo, caminando apenado hacia donde aquella chica le llamaba.

-Gra-Gracias- volvía agradecer, subiendo por las escaleras que habían en ambos extremos del salón.

Una vez que Gohan llego por fin aquel lugar, se encontró con la chica de mirada purpura, la cual le sonreía de forma amistosa. -Hola…- le saludo mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado. -Ho-Hola jeje-

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima…- dándole la mano se presento, siendo correspondida por un aun apenado Gohan, pues de verdad si era un poco tímido y mas con chicas tan hermosas como Akeno, la cual reía al ver el evidente nerviosismo del muchacho. -Tranquilo, no te voy a morder jiji-

-Oh… jeje jeje- solo atino a reír, siendo que hasta ese momento se percato de que a un lado de aquella simpática chica estaba Rias, sorprendiéndose y pasando saliva.

-Así que… ¿Ya se conocían?-

Akeno queriendo indagar mas en lo que había pasado con Raiser, preguntaba, provocando que su amiga pelirroja le mirara confundida, pues ya le había contado todo.

-Rias fue muy amable al ayudarme- revelaba Gohan, esbozando una sonrisa tímida ante la mirada de la oji azul y la oji violeta.

-Es mi deber, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debo vigilar que los alumnos se comporten- cruzada de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados respondía, para después ver al azabache que aun mantenía su mirada en su rostro.

-Y cuéntanos Gohan, ¿De dónde eres?- aun curiosa la chica de coleta preguntaba a Gohan el cual sacaba el libro necesario para la clase de entre los útiles que había traído en sus manos.

-Bueno, soy del campo… Vivo en las montañas paoz-

Eso sorprendió al par de chicas, pues esas montañas estaban realmente lejos de la ciudad en donde ellos estaban.

-Las montañas paoz, sí que vives lejos… ¿Cómo es que te mueves hasta aquí?- una curiosa Akeno volvía a preguntar, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin se pusiera un poco nervioso, pues no sabía que responder.

-Bueno… Yo… He rentado un departamento en la ciudad- invento de inmediato, haciendo ladear la cabeza de las dos chicas, pues había sonado a mentira apresurada o eso les pareció.

-¿Entonces vives solo? La independencia debe ser genial, sin que tus padres te estén diciendo que hacer y qué no hacer, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, más o menos, Akeno jeje- se rasco otra vez su nuca, en una clara señal de estar un poco nervioso tras mentir de una forma muy obvia.

-Que quisiera yo poder vivir sola, pero mamá y papá siempre me traen cortita jaja…- bromeo un poco con su condición. -Rias también tiene suerte, pues vive también sola- terminaba de comentar, sobre saltando a la pelirroja.

-No es como si fuera fácil vivir sola Akeno, todas las obligaciones y responsabilidades caen sobre mi-

-Pero aun así debe ser muy bueno hacer lo que tú quieras en tu casa-

-Bueno no hay que discutir por algo como eso, ¿No creen?- Gohan intervino al sentir como aquella conversación podía terminar en otra cosa.

-Gohan tiene razón, es mejor que tomemos atención a la clase-

Tras ese último comentario de Akeno, la conversación termino entre los tres chicos para después centrarse en las clases que se estaban dando, el resto de la tarde había sido interesante cuanto menos, por no decir que conoció a demás personas además de Rias y Akeno, solo que esta ultima por alguna razón había querido quedarse con Gohan durante el receso, levantando los celos de varios chicos admiradores de la bella vicepresidenta del consejo, así como el desconcierto de Rias, pues Akeno era de esas chicas que tan rápido como mostraba interés por alguien así de rápido lo perdía, a menos que realmente ese alguien valiera la pena.

Horas después:

Una vez que las clases terminaron Gohan salía rápido de la preparatoria, pues debía llegar rápido hacia donde se encontraría con la nube voladora para regresar a casa, pero en justo en la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín de la preparatoria se topo con Akeno la cual parecía haberle estado esperando.

-¿Akeno?- pregunto observando a la chica que le miraba sin dejar levantarse del borde la fuente.

-Perdón que te detenga pero es que debo darte algo antes de que se me olvide…-

El Saiyajin se confundió, notando como Akeno sacaba de entre sus ropas algo parecido a un boleto o algo parecido. -¿Y esto qué es?-

-Oh, es un cupón que te avala para poder acceder a la división de excelencia académica de la preparatoria, Rias me pidió que te lo diera- sonriente la chica le intento disolver la duda al joven Son que miraba aquel papel sin entender muy bien a que se refería la chica con aquello.

-¿Y para qué sirve?- aun inseguro volvía a preguntar.

-Bueno, mañana cuando llegues ve al edificio cercano a la preparatoria, está detrás de edificio principal… Una vez que llegues alguien te dejara entrar, básicamente es un club de los alumnos más inteligentes y aplicados de la escuela, pero también lo usamos como una tapadera para divertirnos, solo no le digas a nadie, por favor-

-De acuerdo jeje-

Gohan se alejo un poco de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, sintió como la mano de esta lo sujeto de una de sus muñecas haciéndolo girarse. -Perdona, también se me olvidaba comentarte que… Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Gohan. Eres un buen chico y me gusto mucho estar contigo en el receso jeje-

Gohan sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la chica de mirada violeta, pues él también se la habían pasado muy bien con ella. -Lo mismo digo, Akeno… También fue un gusto conocerte- sin perder su sonrisa, el semi-Saiyajin terminaba de responderle, cosa que la chica agradeció menormente.

-Adiós-

Sin querer soltarlo, Akeno solo miro partir al azabache, quedándose cerca a la fuente con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Es un chico muy interesante…- y tras decir esas últimas palabras la chica también se comenzó alejar de la academia, pues ya era hora de regresar a su casa tras un gran día en la escuela pues habían hecho un nuevo amigo que si saber en el futuro se convertiría en algo más para ella y su mejor amiga, Rias.

* * *

Gohan sobrevolaba la ciudad, con también una sonrisa en su rostro, no creyó que ese primer día en la escuela sería tan bueno y agradable, pues de verdad pensaba que no aria amigos y que terminaría andando solitario por todas partes pero al parecer se equivoco ya que para ser su primer día había hecho a dos amigas o eso pensaba el al tener en mente a Rias y a Akeno, en eso noto como al nube voladora se acercaba hacia donde el volaba haciéndolo detener en medio del cielo.

-Justo a tiempo jeje- reía al ver que en efecto, la nube voladora había llegado justo y cuando se le requería.

Después de subirse a esta y ya listo para regresar a su casa, hizo acelerar completamente a la nube amarilla que lo portaba, sonriente por ese gran primer día en la escuela que en un principio pensó que sería un desastre pero afortunadamente no fue así. Para haber sido su primer día, el Son se sentía satisfecho con todo lo que hizo, tal vez lo único malo de todo el día fue haber conocido a ese sujeto llamado Raiser, pues sin dudas ese tipo se notaba era un tonto total pero mientras él no le hiciera caso, no tenia por que afectarle.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo piloto. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Descubriendo

**Hola amigos, espero recuerden esta historia que comenzó como un único capitulo piloto, después de meditarlo y meditarlo, mucho de verdad, decidí actualizar, ojo, esto no quiere decir que vaya a subir capitulo muy seguido, ya que no dispongo de tiempo suficiente como para dedicarme a estar actualizando tres historias seguidas, por lo que las actualizaciones de esta pueden a llegar a ser extremadamente lentas, un mes en los mejores casos, varios en el peor. Pero bueno, espero les guste y si es así, no duden que intentare ir avanzando, lentamente, pero ir avanzando al fin de cuentas. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide y nos vemos en otro cap. Hasta luego.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Descubriendo.**

 **-*bip bip bip bip bip bip*-** el débil pero molesto y constante pitido de una especie de alarma hacia que los sosegados ojos de Gohan comenzaran abrirse, dándose cuenta que ya era de día, justo un día después de que empezara formalmente a asistir a clases en la preparatoria estrella naranja. Estaba plácidamente acomodado en su cama, apenas cubierto por las cobijas que le intentaban tapar, volvió a cerrar sus ojos con un poco de recelo, al aun no adaptar su visión a la luz que embriagaba su cuarto y de la cual el Sol era el culpable. Se voltio bocabajo, guiando con pereza su mano derecha hacia aquella molesta fuente de sonido que le había privado de continuar dormido, murmuro algo que apenas se pudo entender, dando varias manotadas sin lograr darle al aparato que continuaba pitando sin parar. -Cinco minutos más…- hablo con mayor fuerza, recorrido su cuerpo apenas unos centímetros para por fin. **-*Track*-** darle al botón indicando, haciendo que el molesto sonido anterior terminara. Volvió a hundir su cara entre las almohadas, aspirando su propio aroma cuando la puerta fue la que sonó a hora. **-*toc toc*-** fueron solo dos golpes los necesarios para hacer que el joven de cabellera negra y erizada se diera cuenta de quién era.

-Gohan…- claramente reconoció la voz que le llamaba, haciendo que girara su cuello un poco hacia la dirección de donde venia. -Espero no te hayas quedado dormido jovencito, vas a llegar tarde a el segundo día de clases, eso sería inaceptable- le comento su madre, escuchándose como los pasos se alejaron tan rápido como se habían acercado antes de que le hablaran al chico que solo soltó un bufido que se miro ahogado de nuevo en contra de las almohadas, un poco resentido por no poder dormir un poco más.

Bostezo claramente fastidiado, erguiendo su musculado cuerpo de la cama por fin, rascando su cabeza y notándose un evidente cansancio impropio de él. Por fin sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia el armario donde su ya antes descrito uniforme escolar le esperaba para una sesión de clases en la ciudad Satán. -Kami…- bostezo otra vez. -Que sueño tengo- comento, tomando las prendas que en breve se pondría, claro, luego de un baño rápido.

Minutos después:

Luego de una ducha refrescante Gohan ya se encontraba listo y cambiado para irse a la preparatoria, ya había desayunado por lo que a hora mismo estaba completamente libre para irse de una vez por todas. -¡Ya me voy!- **-*¡Truck!*-** la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, cuando el joven semi-Saiyajin salió a toda prisa de la casa, escuchándose detrás solo un.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, hermano!- de un Goten que le deseaba lo mejor a su amado hermano mayor.

-Sí, claro… Nos vemos al rato Goten…- el mayor correspondió, para luego ver al cielo azul y aclamar una vez más. -¡Nube voladora!- haciendo que la característica nube amarilla atendieran al llamado. Gohan salto sin vacilar, cayendo exactamente sentado en la esponjosidad amarillenta, la cual se volvió a elevar en los cielos de las montañas para precipitarse sin demoras hacia su próximo destino.

 _-"Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde, rayos si no llego a tiempo la pasare mal"-_ pensó un poco nervioso el chico al mirar la hora en su reloj, para luego ver como las nubes y las montañas se abrían a su paso y pequeños asentamientos se observaban debajo de él. -No puedo permitirme llegar tarde en mi segundo día- hablo mas determinando, volviendo a saltar de la nube voladora y quedando a su costado derecho. El Son sonrió, mirando a la mencionada nube que continuaba volando, dejando su característico rastro detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos una carrera, nube voladora? ¡Veamos quien es más rápido, tú o yo!- sonrió decidido el joven, mostrando esa actitud que había heredado de su difunto padre. Sin vacilación se enfundo en su aura de Ki, para luego. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** acelerar su vuelo más que un caza militar, cosa que la nube voladora también correspondió, acelerando todo lo que pudo para poder alcanzar y tal vez rebasar a su repentino contrincante en aquella carrera a contra reloj.

-¡Jajaja Eso es nube voladora, vamos!- le animo el chico, riendo y sonriendo aun mas, incrementando sus propios esfuerzos, disfrutando de la vista elevada y del viento en contra de su rostro. Ya se podía ver la tan ansiada ciudad, haciendo que la expresión alegre en el rostro de Gohan se perdiera un poco al enseriarse completamente en aquella carrera.

-¡Es el último esfuerzo nube voladora, tú puedes!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** ambos aceleraron una última ocasión, despejando un poco en el caso de Gohan las nubes de los alrededores, dejando en claro la presión de su Ki en el entorno. Iban igualados, siendo que aquella nube amarilla le superaba por instantes, para luego ser Gohan el que aventajaba un par de centímetros. Estaba claro que no volaba a su máxima capacidad, pero qué demonios, se estaba divirtiendo y sin dudas lo disfrutaría.

-¡Eso es jajaja!- reía el joven, comenzando aventajar a la pobre nube que ya estaba en su límite, surcando el cielo cercano a la gran ciudad Satán, para luego de pasar varios instantes adicionales. -¡Gane jajaja!- exclamo con mayor fuerza, cuando se detuvo de golpe, siendo seguido en su acción por la nube voladora que también decremento su velocidad. -Buena carrera, nube voladora jeje…- se rasco la nuca sonriendo aun, a la vez que perdía su aura de Ki. -Ya sabes a qué hora recogerme, ya me puedo ir yo desde aquí- dejando de reír y sonreír, el joven le comentaba a su "medio de transporte", para luego ver como este mismo se giraba para empezar alejarse con rapidez, a la vez que el chico Saiyajin movía una de sus manos despidiéndose de su "amiga" nube. -Bueno, sin dudas fue una carrera emocionante jeje…- mientras descendía de lo alto del cielo Gohan se cuidaba para no ser visto, hasta que. **-*¡Pam pam!*-** sus zapatos tocaron la acera de una de las calles de la cuidad, suspiro un poco para luego mirar la hora en su reloj, gracias a esa pequeña carrera competitiva había logrado llegar diez minutos antes de comenzar clases, por lo que se podía relajar ya que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su destino final. -Bien, a partir de aquí puedo relajarme- comenzó a caminar por las calles poco transitadas, salvo varios vehículos que iban y venían, pasando con seguridad por el camino, siendo observados por el joven de cabellos negros. _-"Espero hoy sea un buen día… Ayer tuve varios problemas para poder esconder mis poderes, si se descubrieran sin dudas me metería en problemas aun mas graves"-_ pensó el chico, acelerando un poco su paso para llegar a la preparatoria en la cual estaba estudiando.

Minutos después: Preparatoria estrella naranja.

Gohan por fin entro a los jardines delanteros de la gran preparatoria, notando a una buena cantidad de estudiantes sentados sobre los pastos, otros jugando, conversando, algunos otros ya entrando al gran edificio, chicos caminando por doquier, sin dudas el ambiente se sentía muy raro para alguien que prácticamente había sido criado en su casa desde que era muy pequeño, no se quejaba, sin dudas esperaba hacer muchos amigos en ese lugar, por no contar que justo ayer ya había hecho a varios contando entre ellos a la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil de tercer año, Akeno. Por su parte la presidenta Rias se había mantenido un poco distante en entablar amistad con el semi-Saiyajin, pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño al joven. Continúo caminando, cruzando la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro del patio, dio varios pasos más cuando de repente alguien le llamo desde su espalda.

-¡Gohan…! ¡Gohan!- era claramente una voz femenina, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin se confundiese a la par que se giraba para ver quien le comenzó a llamar con aparente insistencia.

-¿Eh?- una vez que estuvo de frente a la fuente del sonido, se percato de quien le hablaba, siendo Akeno la cual se miraba feliz de ver al chico que acababa de conocer el día anterior. -A-Akeno- pronuncio un poco apenado el joven de ojos negros, notando como con rapidez la chica de mirada violeta se acercaba a donde él estaba, esto sin dudas fue mirado por los alumnos cercanos, quedando intrigado al ver aquella extraña y repentina escena.

-Hola Gohan, es un gusto volver a verte- sonriente la muchacha por fin llego junto al azabache, el cual solo le miro sin decir nada, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la situación generada.

-¿Ese chico no es el que acaba de entrar ayer?- se escucho de entre los alumnos presentes que observaban a la vicepresidenta y a Gohan, incomodándolo aun mas.

-¡Esto es inaceptable…! Ese patán acaba de entrar a la preparatoria y ya está hablando con la hermosa y linda Akeno, no lo puedo perdonar- comento uno de los tantos fans de la muchacha con coleta que le sonreía amablemente al hibrido.

-Yo… Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo Akeno- por fin respondió, haciendo que la muchacha sonriera aun mas y cerrara sus ojos, para luego proceder y responder.

-Ven…- le tomo de la mano de improviso, haciendo que el chico sintiera como el color se le subía a la cara.

-Es-Espera…- intento decir, pero Akeno no le hizo caso, sujetándolo con firmeza y llevándolo ante los ojos de todos, algunos sorprendidos otros molestos.

-No te preocupes Gohan, vamos al club que ayer te mencione, ¿Si tienes el pase que te di?- pregunto volteando hacia atrás, apreciando la cara aun consternada del chico que al parecer no recordaba que en efecto, la muchacha le había dado algo durante la tarde del día anterior.

-Cla-Claro…- contesto aun apenado, haciendo reír un poco a la chica que continuaba guiándolo por las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

-Excelente. Tienes mi palabra que te la vas a pasar muy bien-

-Pe-Pe-Pero, ¿Las clases?- cuestiono, mas Akeno no se miro afectada.

-No pasa nada, al ser miembro de la división de excelencia académica estas autorizado para perder las primeras dos clases, después de todo se supone que debemos usar nuestro tiempo en ese club para estudiar, cosa que casi nunca hacemos la verdad jeje- soltó una leve risa que hizo entender a Gohan que a hora estaba en manos de aquella chica y no al revés.

Luego de un recorrido moderado y de llegar a un pequeño edificio detrás de la preparatoria, Akeno se detuvo y dejo de sujetar de la mano a Gohan, el cual aun estaba confundido, buscando entre sus bolsillos aquel dichoso boleto que la misma Akeno le había dado.

 **-*Toc toc*-** toco una puerta que estaba frente a ella y a Gohan, para después esta abrirse.

-Hola Kiba, ¿Podemos pasar?- ladeo su cabeza un poco, mirando a otro chico que parecía ser el "portero" de aquel sitio, Gohan por su parte se miro intrigado del por qué de aquello, para luego notar como la oji violeta le miro, distrayéndole de nuevo.

-Claro Akeno…- el chico que estaba en la puerta tenia la cabellera rubia y sus ojos eran de un tono azulado, miro con cierta curiosidad al acompañante de la chica de cabellera negra con tonalidades violetas, solo para después observar como la chica en cuestión se giro hacia aquel joven.

-Dame el pase Gohan- le pidió, a lo que Gohan de inmediato rebusco entre sus cosas, sintiéndose nervioso por no saber exactamente en que se estaba metiendo.

-A qui esta- por fin saco lo que Akeno quería, para darle la espalda y entregárselo al rubio que lo recibió sin vacilar.

-Bien, a hora él también puede pasar- hablo de forma relajada, abriendo completamente la puerta para que tanto Akeno como Gohan pudiesen entrar.

El joven Saiyajin se quedo muy sorprendido de ver aquel lugar, pues un aula de estudio no parecía exactamente, el lugar era a su modo elegante, refinado, "recatado" como así decirlo. -Vaya…- paso un poco de saliva al sentir que el no encajaba en ese lugar, cuando sintió una de las manos de Akeno en su hombro izquierdo, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Te gusta? Es nuestro "pequeño" escondite- con una sonrisa la chica de ojos violeta comento, ante la mirada avergonzada del azabache Son.

-Así que tú eres Gohan- el chico de antes, camino desde detrás hacia donde estaba el chico mencionado, el cual se giró para verle.

-Ho-Hola- con claros nervios el hijo de Gokú saludo, ante la mirada tranquila de aquel otro muchacho llamado Kiba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto-

-Yo soy Son Gohan, pero me puedes decir solo Gohan si quieres- se rasco la nuca al decir aquello, a la vez que dejaba de apretar la mano del chico de ojos azules.

-Akeno me hablo bastante de ti ayer, dijo que eras alguien "peculiar"- Kiba le describió usando esa palabra, provocando que Gohan volteara a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo, la cual solo rio ante las palabras que su amigo rubio había dicho.

-Bueno, disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí exactamente?- inquirió Gohan, a lo que Kiba procedió a darle la respuesta.

-La verdad es que se supone que este lugar nos debería de servir para estudiar, pero, la presidenta Rias y Akeno solo lo usan para pasar el rato-

 _-"Siendo sincero la señorita Rias no parece el tipo de chica que pierde el tiempo solo por perderlo"-_ pensó para sí mismo Gohan, intentando entender lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Quién es él?- se escuchó otra voz, haciendo que Gohan se girara para ver de quien se trataba, quedando sobresaltado al apreciar como una pequeña chica de cabellos blancos le apuntaba. -No me suena de nada- volvió a decir la, ¿Infante? Pues de verdad parecía una niña por su estatura, aunque sus expresiones no reflejaban nada en lo absoluto.

-Koneko, te presento a Gohan, el será nuestro nuevo miembro- animada, Akeno dio varios pasos hacia la chica de cabellera albina, que paso su mirada de arriba hacia abajo del chico azabache, que se tensó un poco.

-No me llama para nada la atención- fue lo siguiente que dijo, provocando una risa en Akeno.

-jiji Como siempre eres muy fría Koneko- reconocía la vicepresidenta, a la vez que la muchachita de ojos avellana se giró, solo para alejarse de los presentes, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Disculpa a Koneko, Gahan, ella es… Bueno, un poco difícil jeje- Kiba también rió ante lo que había pasado.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo-

Después de eso, tanto Akeno como Kiba terminaron de mostrarle el lugar a Gohan, el cual como se había dicho antes estaba impresionado sobre lo que había, alfombras de alta costura, muebles caros, candelabros elegantes, ese lugar parecía como una especie de mini castillo de la antigua nobleza medieval, algo que sin dudas le llamo la atención.

Una hora después:

Kiba, Gohan y Akeno estaban sentados en diferentes lugares de la "sala principal" del espacio para "estudiar", ya había pasado una de las dos clases que los miembros de la división de excelencia académica tenían permitido faltar, fue cuando la puerta se escucho sonar, atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos.

-Voy a ver quién es- Kiba se levanto de su lugar, dejando a Gohan y Akeno solos por el momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes un veredicto final, Gohan? ¿Te ha gustado este sitio?- con curiosidad la muchacha interrogo al mencionado, que encogió de hombros por la cercanía de la chica, pues a pesar de estar un poco alejados uno del otro, cara movimiento que Akeno hacia no pasaba desapercibido para el joven Son, sobre todo, por sus… Dos grandes atributos delanteros que se movían junto con ella cada tanto.

-Bueno, sin dudas es un sitio muy bonito y elegante, la verdad no me esperaba que este lugar fuera así- por fin respondió, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la chica.

-Eso me da mucho gusto Gohan- con sus manos juntas Akeno sonrió aún más, cuando tanto ella como el joven Saiyajin escucharon caros pasos de tacones que se acercaban.

-Así que aquí estaban…- de brazos cruzados y marcándose en su rostro una expresión un tanto rígida Rias miraba tanto a Gohan como Akeno, causando que esta última se levantara de golpe de su asiento confundiendo al híbrido.

-No es para enojarse Rias, recuerda que tenemos permiso de…- la pelirroja no dejo terminar a su amiga, pues le interrumpió con más palabras.

-Lo sé, pero, muy bien sabes que las reuniones de la división solo las puede designar la presidenta del consejo, es decir, yo. Si la vicepresidenta quiere realizar una reunión debe primero consultármelo a mi- con mano firme comento, apretando sus brazos cruzados lo que provoco que su busto se marcara aún más, ante el repentino enrojecimiento del rostro de Gohan que continuaba sentado, pero mirando a la chica de ojos azules y tez pálida.

 _-"No seas un pervertido Gohan, no mires su busto"-_ se regañó así mismo, sintiéndose especialmente nervioso al ver en esa "posición" a Rias que también le voltio a ver, causando que este girara su cabeza hacia delante, pretendiendo que no estaba viendo nada.

-Rias, no lo hice para molestarte, quería que los demás miembros conocieran a Gohan, recuerda que tu fuiste la que me dijiste que lo invitara- Akeno replico de forma argumentada, pues era verdad, la chica pelirroja había sido quien le dio precisamente a la ojivioleta aquel pase para Gohan.

Aun de brazos cruzados, Rias dio un gran suspiro, ya que contra la verdad no podía discutir. -Si Akeno, fui yo quien te dio ese pase para Gohan…- entre cerro sus ojos y volvió a suspirar. -Pero, nunca te dije que hicieras una reunión hoy para presentarlo- termino de decir, cuando Gohan ya mejor de su nerviosismo se levanto por fin, provocando un poco de intriga a las dos chicas.

-No quiero que por mi culpa se peleen…- fue lo primero que dijo, confundiendo tanto a la ojiazul como a la ojivioleta. -Creo que es mejor que me vaya- se giro para ver una vez mas a Rias y después regreso su mirada hacia Akeno. -Gracias por haberme traído Akeno, justo como dijiste pase un buen rato con ustedes- sonrió sinceramente al decir eso, provocando que la chica se sintiera un poco mal por el Son.

-Espera Gohan, no estamos peleando por tu culpa…- de inmediato le tomo de uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejara, lo que hizo que Gohan regresara a sus nervios de antes, ya que después de todo solía ser un tanto tímido ante el tacto de una chica que no fuera su mamá o Bulma.

-Lo siento…-

Gohan y Akeno dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde había salido aquella disculpa, siendo la misma Rias quien se había disculpado. -Creo que exagere un poco con este asunto- dejo de tener sus brazos cruzados, mirando directamente tanto a Gohan como Akeno. Los tres chicos se encontraban relativamente solos, ya que Kiba prefirió irse hacia donde estaba Koneko, pues sentía que debía dejar hablar a solas a su presidenta, a la vicepresidenta y al chico nuevo. -La razón por la cual reaccione así es que, tú Gohan, recién entraste a la preparatoria y ya has perdido una clase a pesar de estar justificada. Le pedí a Akeno que te diera ese cupón para entrar aquí, por que vi tus notas al ser la presidenta del consejo y de la división de excelencia académica. A pesar de haber estudiado hasta a hora en tu casa, tus notas son muy buenas, por lo que sin dudas eres apto para entrar a la división, pero me molesto la idea de que pudieras bajar tu rendimiento al faltar tan pronto- explico la chica de mirada azul, mientras, Akeno dejaba de sostener uno de los brazos de Gohan.

-No tienes por qué disculparte presidenta- Gohan se dirigió con mayor respeto hacia la chica, la cual se sintió un poco culpable por la leve discusión de hace unos momentos.

-Por favor, dime solo Rias, Gohan… No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo ya eres parte de este "club"- sonrío levemente, algo raro en ella, ganándose la atención de Akeno que se extrañó por el gesto.

 _-"Es raro que Rias sonría por un chico, Gohan debe caerle bien"-_ pensó la chica, sintiéndose aliviada de que el problema no haya avanzado más.

* * *

Media hora después: Clase de educación física.

Después de lo que paso en el edificio de la división de excelencia, Gohan, Akeno y Rias ya se encontraban en la clase de educación física, encontrándose en un pequeño juego de beisbol. -¿Así que ese tonto de ayer llego justo Akeno y mi Rias?- Racer miraba al semi-Saiyajin que tenia aun lado de el Akeno y a otro chico de cabellera castaña.

-Según se, se unió a la división de excelencia académica- comento uno de los "matones" del chico rubio, ganándose la mirada de este último.

-Creo que le voy dejar en claro que conmigo nadie se debe de meter y menos con mi chica- arrogante, el chico sonrió descaradamente, haciendo reír a su grupo de compañeros.

 **-*¡FIIIIU!*-** un fuerte silbido fue dado por el profesor, mirando a todos los presentes, apreciándose como cada quien traía la ropa de entrenamiento de su gusto, mostrándose a Gohan con una simple camiseta de manga larga de color azul rey y unos pants grisáceos, por su parte Akeno y Rias llevaban el uniforme reglamental, dejando a la vista sus detalladas curvas y generosos atributos. -Bien chicos, los equipos están formados, así que hay que comenzar con esto antes de que se nos haga noche- el maestro comento, mirando a sus muchachos listos para el juego.

El juego parecía estar bien, Racer había sido quien le tocaba lanzar la pelota en contra del equipo rival en donde estaba Gohan y en el cual también estaba Akeno, a la vez que Rias le había tocado con el indeseable de aquel rubio brabucón.

-Esto es para ti, mi reina- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** galante y presumida, fue la forma de expresarse de Racer mirando a Rias la cual le voltio la cara por aquello, para luego verse como el chico lanzo con mucha fuerza la pelota en contra del bateador del otro equipo.

-¡Eeehh!- el chico al cual le tocaba batear no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, pues antes de que pudiera reaccionar la pelota ya estaba siendo sujetada por el cácher.

Gohan miro esto con curiosidad, pues claramente ese tiro no había sido normal, en lo mas mínimo _. -"Ese tiro iba con mucha fuerza, mucha más de la que un chico como el debería tener"-_ hablo de forma interna, apreciando lo engrandecido que se sentía Racer al haber eliminado a un jugador más.

 _[Nota del autor: Aun que en cierta medida no quiero seguir ni sucesos de Dragon Ball Z ni de DxD, tanto Gohan como Rias, Akeno, Racer y otros continuaran siendo lo que son en sus respectivas series, ángeles, demonios, etc. Además, puede que si pasen varias cosas que ayuden a fomentar el triángulo amoroso. Fin de nota.]_

-Te toca Gohan – uno de sus compañeros llamo al Son que dejo de estar pensando en lo anterior.

-Oh, s-si- tomo el bate, dirigiéndose hacia el área.

-Disculpe…- Gohan llamo al profesor que estaba aun lado del cácher. -¿Se me permite tirar solo de este lado o también de aquí- indico la otra área de tiro, ante la mirada del profesor.

-Puedes tirar de donde te acomodes mejor muchacho-

Racer miraba a Gohan con especial atención, sintiéndose listo para darle su lección al Saiyajin que aun se estaba preparando para tirar.

-¡Vamos Gohan, tu puedes!- desde su lugar Akeno animaba a su amigo azabache, causando que este le mirara brevemente sintiéndose apenado al ser animado por una chica tan linda como ella.

 _-"Pobre ingenuo, voy a usar toda mi fuerza en este tiro, muy pronto no te van a quedar ni ganas de volver a esta escuela"-_ confiado, Racer pensó, impaciente por ver como su "ataque" acababa con el Saiyajin de mirada oscura.

Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia Racer, apretando levemente el bate para que no se le escapara de las manos, algo le decía que debía tener cuidado con ese sujeto, aunque no sabía identificar el que de aquella especie de corazonada.

-¿Estas listo para besar el suelo?- con aun esa actitud engreída, Racer se fue perfilando para lanzar la bola, ante la expresión un tanto seria de Gohan, pues sin dudas gracias a sus poderes se dio cuenta de que la energía vital del rubio había incrementado a un nivel que no era normal para un ser humano.

Rias que miraba desde su posición también se dio cuenta, lo mismo que Akeno, pues era obvio que Racer quería literalmente causarle daño a Gohan al intentar lanzar la pelota con saña de pegarle.

 _-"¿En que está pensando Racer? Si lanza esa pelota a Gohan, puede lastimarlo de verdad"-_ la pelirroja se preocupo un poco ante lo que miraba, lo mismo que su amiga de mirada violeta que apreciaba con detenimiento lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 _-"Quiero ver tu cara contra el suelo, para que aprendas a no meterte con mis intereses"-_ hablo de forma mental Racer, terminando de alistarse para lanzar la bola, para luego y sin mas esperar. **-*¡Fiuuuuuuuuu!*-** la pelota salió disparada fuertemente en contra del Son, el cual la pudo ver sin mayores problemas a pesar de que esta iba sumamente rápido, más los demás se sorprendieron al ver que efectivamente, aquella pelota había desaparecido prácticamente ante sus miradas.

-¡No, le va a pegar!- tanto Akeno como Rias comentaron al mismo tiempo, para solo verse después de unos instantes, como la bola lanzada, estaba descansando en la mano de Gohan, el cual obviamente se había percatado que si la golpeaba con el bate, este se rompería y para colmo le pegaría al cácher, el cual estaba anonadado junto al profesor al ver que ellos no habían visto en ningún momento aquella pelota cuando fue lanzada y Gohan si pudo verla y hasta sujetarla con facilidad.

-Pe-Pe-Pero, ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- el profesor sorprendido por la hazaña del joven de cabellos negros intento encontrar alguna respuesta, mas no era el único, pues la gran mayoría de los presentes estaban igual o peor que el adulto.

 _-"¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta…?! ¡Detuvo la pelota con una gran facilidad! ¡¿Cómo es que lo hizo?!"-_ Racer apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que ese chico no era común y corriente, lo mismo que Rias y Akeno que estaban con sus bocas un poco abiertas, al haber apreciado de primera mano aquella extraña escena.

-No deberías de lanzar la pelota tan fuerte, podrías lastimar a alguien- el chico miro la pelota, la cual aun sostenía en una de sus manos, sin percatarse del gran asombro que había causado.

-No puedo creerlo, Gohan… El a detenido la pelota que Racer le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas- la chica de ojos azules y cabellera rojo fuego hablaba aun conmocionada, parpadeando varias veces mientras intentaba digerir lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

 _-"¿A caso Gohan es…?"-_ esa pregunta inconclusa se le vino a la mente a Akeno, suponiendo cosas que tal vez podrían ser ciertas o tal vez no, mas no termino de formular la pregunta cuando de nuevo Gohan hablo.

-¡Perdón por la interrupción…!- de inmediato soltó la pelota, girándose hacia donde estaba el profesor y el cácher. -¿Pu-Puedo ir al baño?- apresurado y nervioso al darse cuenta de la atención que había llamado, Gohan pidió permiso para escabullirse, a lo que su profesor solo pudo asentir, aun hundido en la sorpresa, justo y como la mayoría de los presentes. -Gra-Gracias, ¡A hora vuelvo! - se echó a correr, alejándose tan rápido como pudo para no levantar aún más sospechas.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?-

-¿Viste en qué momento atrapo la pelota? Yo ni si quiera mire cuando Racer la lanzo- uno de los demás alumnos preguntaba a otro compañero, el cual se encontraba igual de confundido que el resto.

Ya lejos y detrás de un salón de clases, Gohan se encontraba asomándose, asegurándose de que nadie lo haya seguido. -¡Fui un tonto!- se auto reprendió así mismo, manifestándose en su cara una expresión de enojo. -Pero, si no detenía la pelota, lo más seguro que hubiese pasado es que el profesor y el cácher hubieran salido lastimados por la velocidad a la que iba…- lo pensó un poco más, regresando a esa extraña sensación que se le presento cuando Racer estuvo a punto de lanzar la pelota. -Está claro que ese tal Racer no es normal, pero, no logro comprender la razón… ¿Sabrá sobre el Ki?- se pregunto así mismo, intentando encontrar una respuesta entre sus pensamientos. -Bueno, creo que por el momento no pensare en eso, debo regresar o de lo contrario sospecharan aun más de mí, ¡Rayos! Esto de esconder mis poderes va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- se llevo una de sus manos a su frente, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

Mientras esto ocurría con Gohan, Rias y Akeno estaban juntas, aun exaltadas por lo sucedido apenas minutos atrás.

-Esto es inesperado y sorpresivo- Akeno comentaba, a lo que la chica pelirroja asintió en completo acuerdo.

-Sin dudas que lo es… Por un lado, Racer lanzo esa pelota con la mayor fuerza posible y por el otro, fue detenida con una relativa facilidad por Gohan-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Rias?- la ojivioleta inquirio, mirando la expresión seria de su amiga y superior.

-Debemos hacer que Gohan este cerca nuestro, de ese modo sabremos quien es realmente-

-Eso me parece muy bien jiji…- aquellas palabras las dijo Akeno con tono juguetón, tomándole otro sentido a lo que Rias acababa de decir, mas esta solo le miro, sin prestarle mucha atención.

 _-"¿Quién eres realmente Gohan?"-_ con ese pensamiento, Rias se quedo mirando hacia el frente, esperando pronto descubrir la verdad sobre lo sucedido y sobre el joven mismo.

Sin dudas Gohan no se esperaba el hecho de que quedaría expuesto tan pronto, mientras, Akeno y Rias gracias a eso se estaban interesando aun mas en él, a la par que al parecer ya tenia un enemigo jurado, el cual también estaba sumamente intrigado por el chico híbrido.

* * *

 **Ojala les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo compañeros y gracias por haber apoyado mucho el capitulo piloto de esta historia.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Cuestiones

**Bueno, después de largos martirios y mucho tiempo, puede acabar un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, lamento si tardo mucho en traerles capítulos de este, pero es que recientemente he tenido problemas de diferente índole que me han mermado el tiempo por completo, es por esa misma razón que no he podido actualizar mi historia de Gohan en Fairy Tail, solo que en este caso, o mejor dicho este capítulo ya lo tenía mucho más avanzado que el capítulo siguiente de la historia antes mencionada. Bueno, espero pronto también poder actualizar esa historia principal también, sin más les dejo y espero les guste.**

 _ **Respuestas/**_ _**answers:**_

 _ **-Yo soy arkana-**_ _Buenas amigo, es bueno saber que te gusto el capítulo, en cuanto a tu duda sobre si usare los sufijos japoneses, no, no creo usarlos, pues no considero sea necesario al no estarme basando directamente en las historias de ambos mundos (DBZ y DxD) Saludos y gracias por leer._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A pleasure to greet you as always friend, thanks for reading this story too, moving on to the rest of your comment, well, considering that this story will tend to be much more dramatic in the future, that is precisely why a love triangle can develop and is So do not think about making Rias or Akeno stay with Gohan or rather that it is difficult for him to decide on either, it is often impossible to decide on one option, but that is the same that should take him to take it, precisely in case there is some suspicion or pain for such a decision. Well friend, I hope I responded to your comment in the best way. Take care._

 _ **-dbzclassicman-**_ _Thank you for commenting friend, thank you very much, as for the rest that you tell me, this story looks for the typical thing that is being the romantic dramatization of a love triangle, so I doubt that Gohan stays with both girls, being just one in the end, although obviously it will not be easy for anyone. Best regards_

 _ **-fanfictionboy1998-**_ _Hello friend, thanks hehe interest, as for your comment, keep in mind that this story is not aimed at Gohan being with Rias and Akeno, the demi-Saiyan must decide which to stay with, there will be the main conflict , this is just taking shape but I hope in the future I can focus completely on that problematic love. Thanks again for reading and commenting, you are completely grateful. Until another._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As I always thank you for your support, and I know that even if it seems somewhat different according to my other stories, in this I wanted to do something different and that is why Gohan in the future will have to decide between Rias or Akeno, let's see which one captivates and falls in love more hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-El Adoniss-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Aspros D'Lars-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario amigo, bueno eso de la naturaleza sobrehumana de los personajes es algo que decidí dejar debido sobre todo a que el mismo Gohan seguirá teniendo sus poderes de siempre jeje, y perdón por haber tardado mucho en actualizar, aunque si soy sincero, puede que continúe así por un largo tiempo ojala no, pero puede suceder que si jeje, espero también sea de tu agrado este capítulo y como bien dices, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Las piedras-**_ _Bueno amigo, esta será una historia con dos relaciones en desarrollo, obviamente por el triángulo amoroso que quiero desarrollar más adelante en la historia, pero si algo te puedo decir, es que harem no va haber precisamente porque al final Gohan se tendrá que decidir por alguna de las dos. Gracias por le interés y por haber comentado, saludos compañero._

 _ **-Gabriel443 (reynaldoag321)-**_ _Bueno como ya lo dije, aunque tarde en actualizar, si noto que esta historia tiene apoyo por supuesto que no me voy a rendir amigo, gracias por pasarte y leer, muchas gracias por apoyar en todas mis historias, se agradece completamente. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Zero teorias-**_ _Claro amigo, solo ten en cuenta que no es una historia que se vaya actualizar a menudo por lo que los capítulos pueden ser irregulares. Saludos y gracias por leer._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gracias compañero, cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _La verdad sea dicha, hay que reconocer que Rias y Akeno son las más usadas cuando se habla de un fanfic de DxD con alguna otra franquicia, en este caso DBZ, pero como bien dije en el capitulo introductorio o piloto, esta es mi versión de ese crossover tan trillado ya jeje ya que yo precisamente no soy tan original jajaja, aun y asi te agradezco el comentario compañero y espero te guste el desarrollo lento pero desarrollo al fin y al cabo de esta pequeña historia jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, hasta pronto._

 **Sin más pasamos al capítulo… Hasta otra.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cuestiones.**

La escuela parecía tranquila después de aquel extraño incidente a la hora de educación física. Gohan movía sus ojos de forma nerviosa tanto a su lado izquierdo como a su lado derecho, ya estaba en un aula y a pesar de haber sido cuestionado varias veces, logro evadir las preguntas de varios curiosos. -Debo tener mucho más cuidado para otra…- susurro para sí mismo, sintiéndose aun nervioso.

-¡Gohan…!- sin previo aviso, Akeno apareció aun lado del chico, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por lo sorpresa que le había dado la chica de ojos violeta, que observo la exaltación del joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Eh!- simplemente exclamo, provocando que la linda chica riese por tal reacción.

-Jeje…- llevo una de sus manos a su boca, intentando acallar su grácil risa, solo para después sentarse a un lado del chico que paso saliva, pues desde aquel percance no se había atrevido hablar más ni con Akeno ni con Rias. -No pretendía asustarte, Gohan- se disculpó, solo que sin eliminar su sonrisa.

-Es-Esta bien…- recomponiendo su ánimo, Gohan respondió, observando de forma tímida a la chica que estaba a su lado. -Solo me tomaste por sorpresa…- rasco su nuca, sin dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Akeno le observo en silencio, apreciando las facciones de su rostro, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso que antes. -¿Pa-Pasa algo?- pregunto tímidamente ante los ojos violetas de la chica.

-No nada, solo…- llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, pareciendo más analítica que de costumbre. -Solo que me parece curioso lo que paso hace rato en el patio de juegos de la escuela- comento, provocando que los ojos de Gohan se abriesen un poco, pues estaba claro a donde iba la muchacha.

-Oh eso… Bueno… Supongo que fue suerte…- desviando su mirada oscura, Gohan intento dar con alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para también evadir las preguntas de Akeno, más la chica no era tonta y sin dudas el joven Son lo iba a descubrir.

-No sé por qué siento que me estas escondiendo algo- le miro de forma más intrigante, acercándose al joven que podía sentir como su corazón se alteró ante la cercanía de la joven.

-No… ¿Co-Como crees? Este, claro que no…- se hizo para atrás, al ver como Akeno le observaba de forma juguetona, siendo muy propio de ella esa actitud.

Pero antes de que la chica continuara con su interrogatorio improvisado, los demás chicos de la clase comenzaron a entrar al aula, señal de que la próxima clase comenzaría pronto, haciendo que Akeno se desapartara del Son, solo para acomodarse en su lugar.

 _-"Eso estuvo cerca"-_ comentaba de forma mental el Son, sintiéndose aliviado de que más personas estuvieran presentes.

 _-"Sea lo que sea que estas escondiendo lo voy a descubrir Gohan, sin dudas eres alguien muy interesante"-_ mirándole de forma sutil Akeno también pensaba, sintiéndose tentada a continuar interrogando al semi-Saiyajin, solo que por el momento no podría.

Fue cuando al lado derecho del joven se pudo ver acercarse Rias, pues había que recordar que la presidenta del grupo se sentaba en aquel sitio. -Gohan…- llamo al chico, el cual voltio a verla.

-Ho-Hola Rias…- con un poco de pena respondió, a la par que la pelirroja se terminaba de sentar a su lado, también notando a Akeno al lado izquierdo del Son.

-Como veo, Akeno no perdió tiempo en volver- con un tono vacilante la chica de mirada azul aprecio a la de ojos violeta que simplemente le sonrió de manera juguetona, aunque era obvio que la presidenta del consejo sabía lo que ambas se traían entre manos.

 _-"Esto es malo… Lo más seguro es que ahora sospechan de mi… ¿Qué hago?"-_ el joven Saiyajin simplemente se limitó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras hablaba de forma interna, mirando tanto a una como a otra, pensando en alguna manera de salir de ese enredoso aprieto que sin querer había provocado.

No muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban tanto Gohan como Akeno y Rias, un Riser observaba desde las primeras líneas de asientos, sintiéndose especialmente molesto por lo que había pasado durante la hora de educación física. -Ese maldito nerd me humillo… Aun no puedo creer que haya detenido la pelota que le lance con todas mis fuerzas- habla con voz baja y evidentemente irritada, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma intermitente y constante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Riser?- uno de sus matones pregunto, siendo apreciado por el rubio engreído.

-Evidentemente enseñarle a ese cerebrito que conmigo no se puede meter… Y menos…- apretó un puñado de hojas que, de su libreta, arrancándolas ante la mirada de sus compinches y uno que otro alumno cercano, que evidentemente se tensaron al sentir el gran enojo que transmitía. -Hablarle a Rias, ella es mía… No voy a dejar que ningún estúpido pueblerino llegue y me la quite- continúo hablando como si la hermosa chica fuera de su propiedad, apretando sus dientes y aseverando su expresión molesta.

-¿No estarás pensando en…?- con un poco de temor pregunto otro de sus "amigos", aunque eran más sus lamebotas que otra cosa. Riser sonrió, pues al parecer ese otro chico le había dado al clavo.

-Hoy mismo le voy a dar una lección que nunca va a olvidar- sonrió de forma confiada, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en un juego que no iba a poder ganar, aunque quisiera.

* * *

 **-*¡Tan, Tin, Tin, Tun!*-**

 _[Nota del autor: Imagínense que es el típico sonido que hacen los relojes gigantes en las preparatorias japonesas en los animes xD. Fin de nota.]_

La hora de salir por fin había sido alcanzada, esto sin dudas alivio al Gohan, ya que sin dudas no iba a desatender la oportunidad de irse tan rápido como pudiera para evitar muchísimas más situaciones desfavorables para sí, solo que no contaba con qué. -Te ves muy ansioso por irte, Gohan… Me puedes decir, ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?- Akeno una vez más intercepto al chico Son a las puertas de la preparatoria, haciendo que este detuviera su marcha de golpe al ver su ruta de escape obstruida.

-¡A-A-Akeno!- tartamudeo su nombre, siendo mirado por muchos otros alumnos que pasaban tanto a su lado como al lado de la chica de cabellos atados en una larga cola de caballo. Movió sus ojos torpemente hacia sus lados, en un intento de encontrar algo que sin dudas distrajera a la chica el más mínimo tiempo como para permitirle salir huyendo de ese lugar.

-Ara, ara…- de nuevo la vicepresidenta recupero la palabra, siendo mirada por un nervioso Gohan. -¿Acaso me estas escondiendo algo?- interrogo, acercándose un poco más al semi-Saiyajin que no supo que responder, mientras, muchos otros alumnos hacían bilis al ver lo cerca que la hermosa Akeno estaba de ese chico que apenas llevaba dos días en la preparatoria.

-No como crees, lo que pasa es que… Bueno… Yo…- se rasco su nuca, intentando pensar en alguna excusa rápida. -"Rayos, piensa en algo Gohan… ¡Vamos piensa en algol, rápido!"- se forzaba de manera interna, queriendo decir algo cuanto menos convincente y creíble, hasta que algo mínimamente decente se le ocurrió. -Lo que pasa es que yo… Bueno… Tengo que irme rápido porque si no, no alcanzare el bus que me lleva hasta mi departamento- por fin dijo con una evidente sonrisa cargada de falsedad, cosa que evidentemente Akeno supo diferenciar y distinguir gracias a su amplia experiencia al tratar muchísimos chicos, siendo Gohan uno más, solo que un poco más interesante que el resto.

-Oh es verdad…- llevo uno de sus dedos izquierdos a una de sus mejillas, en señal de pensar. -Tu nos contaste a Rias y a mí que te estabas quedando en un departamento en la ciudad, ¿Verdad?-

-…- Gohan no dijo nada más, simplemente movió su cabeza en afirmación, cosa que hizo que Akeno volviera a sonreír.

-No te preocupes por eso, si quieres te puedo acompañar y de una vez me muestras en donde vives-

-¡Eh! ¡Pe-Pero…!- intento apelar, pero Akeno simplemente continuo con su dulce sonrisa, tomando una de las manos del joven hibrido, haciéndolo caminar hacia fuera para su sorpresa. -Es-Espera Akeno… Yo…- continuo con sus balbuceos, cuando se toparon ahora a Rias, de brazos cruzados, ya lista con su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros, lo que desconcertó a Gohan aún más.

-Rias, voy acompañar a Gohan a su departamento- con una pequeña sonrisa Akeno le comento a su mejor amiga, la cual le miro un poco seria e inexpresiva.

-Bien, yo también los acompañare… ¿Hacia dónde vives, Gohan?- pregunto la chica, acercándose a los otros dos chicos, Gohan simplemente estaba hecho una amalgama de confusión, buscando una forma de salir de ese aprieto.

-Yo… Vivo hacia…- sencillamente no sabía que decir, que inventar o que cosa hacer para que esas dos chicas no se salieran con la suya, así que, lo único que hizo fue mirar los ojos azules de Rias y los ojos violetas de Akeno, perdiéndose en ambos océanos de color, intentando otra vez inventar algo.

-¿Gohan?- Rias le hablo, al ver como este se había quedado cayado. -¡Oye Gohan!- elevo un poco más su voz, haciendo reaccionar al semi-Saiyajin que sacudió su cabeza, al haberse quedado tan absorto en las posibles respuestas que debía dar.

-¿Estabas pensando en algo, Gohan?- Akeno inquiría, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del joven de cabellos negros que de nuevo se volvió a poner un poco nervioso pues no tenía prácticamente ninguna mentira aún.

-Bu-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… Yo… Este…- se rascaba su nuca, su voz temblaba un poco ante lo que debía de decir, siendo mirado por ambas chicas que obviamente esperaban alguna respuesta por parte del azabache.

 _-"Está claro que oculta algo…"-_ Rias pensaba, pues era obvio tanto para ella como para su amiga de mirada violeta el nerviosismo del joven Son.

-"No tengo de otra, tendré que escaparme"- concluyo dentro de su mente el chico, mirando a su alrededor y notando como las miradas de muchas personas estaban instaladas en él, pues por razones muy predecibles a ningún fan de Rias y de Akeno les gustaba saber el reciente interés de sus "diosas" por un recién llegado a la escuela y que, para colmo, era extremadamente raro y misterioso.

-¡En fin!- Akeno lo volvió a tomar de la mano, sobresaltándolo una vez más por lo repentino de aquel acto. -Ya cuando vayamos en el camino nos dirás hacia donde vives-

-¡Eh! A-Akeno… Espera por favor…-

Fue jalado, cuando tanto Akeno como Rias comenzaron a caminar, siendo que el chico estaba completamente perdido, sin oportunidad de reclamar o escapar, claro por el momento. Los tres chicos se fueron alejando de la entrada a la preparatoria, dirigiéndose a la salida principal de las instalaciones, todo esto siendo observado por uno de los "amigos" de Riser, el cual ya había dictaminado su sentencia en contra del Son, el cual era acompañado casi a la fuerza por Akeno y Rias.

-Acaban de salir de la escuela, Riser…- hablaba a través de un teléfono celular, apreciando como las dos chicas y el chico se dirigían hacia la dirección en donde estaban los suburbios, pues era donde supuestamente Gohan vivía o eso había inventado en el último segundo, esperando encontrar esa ventana de escape antes de que las cosas se complicasen mucho más para él.

-"Muy bien, síguelos sin que den cuenta, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de ese maldito pueblerino"- se escuchó decir al rubio por la bocina del teléfono, haciendo que su matón diera un leve sonido de afirmación, colgando la llamada y a paso lento comenzar a seguir al trio de chicos.

Momentos después:

-Entonces, le dije que no podía salir con él, no era para nada feo, pero, era solo que no me llamaba la atención para nada- Akeno conversaba con Rias sobre asuntos de chicas, mientras, Gohan iba en medio de ambas, mirando el suelo, sin dejar de caminar, claramente pensativo.

- _"Ahora como voy a salir de este problema…"-_ absorto en sus pensamientos estaba el chico, sin dejar de caminar por aquella calle junto a tan hermosas señoritas, creyó escuchar las suaves risas de Rias tras algo que Akeno le había contado, pero al estar tan concentrado en sus propios pensares simplemente no capto lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Akeno y Rias dejaron de conversar por un momento, girando sus cabezas un poco hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo perdido que se notaba Gohan dentro de su mente. -¿Pasa algo, Gohan?- la pelirroja no tardo en preguntar, haciendo que el joven reaccionara de nuevo y les mirara, tanto a una como a la otra.

-N-No… No pasa nada jeje- reía de manera nerviosa, intentando restar importancia a la situación.

-Ciertamente has estado un poco raro desde lo que paso en la clase de educación física- Rias no muy convencida de las palabras del pelinegro comentaba, haciéndolo que este tensara sus músculos de inmediato ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pues todo se reducía a ese momento en el cual no había sido lo suficientemente prudente.

-Eso jeje, solo fue suerte, si, solo suerte jeje- continuo con sus risas forzadas y evidentemente falsas, sonriendo también de manera casi dolorosa al obligarse hacerlo, lo que sin dudas simplemente aumentaba la curiosidad de la chica de cabellos rojos, a la vez que Akeno solo apreciaba a un nervioso Gohan, pareciéndole tierno en cierto sentido ese "miedo" plasmado en sus acciones cargadas de nerviosismo.

-Y dinos Gohan…- por fin la chica de ojos violetas entraba en la conversación. -¿Por qué entraste a la preparatoria estrella naranja?- intentando indagar más en el chico, la muchacha realizo aquella pregunta, causando que Gohan le mirara un poco curioso.

-La verdad es que toda mi vida he sido educado en casa, mi mamá contrataba maestros privados para que me enseñaran…- con la mayor tranquilidad posible respondió, causando un poco de sorpresa en ambas chicas. -Pero cuando ya no fue posible que recibiera las clases en mi casa, mamá decidió mandarme a una preparatoria real para prepararme mejor y es como termine viniendo aquí-

-¿De verdad? Tu familia debe de tener mucho dinero para haberte dado educación privada desde que eras un niño pequeño- la chica Gremory se notó especialmente interesada en las palabras del joven, el cual solo se encogió de hombros ante lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir.

-Tu papá debe ser alguien muy importante en los negocios como para permitirse darle a su hijo la mejor educación- Akeno también comentaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mi papá…- repitió Gohan, recordando a su padre, pues parecía casi graciosa la manera en la cual la chica de cabellos violeta oscuro y mirada dulce se había referido al verdadero salvador de la Tierra gracias a su sacrificio en el pasado. -Bueno el… Él fue muy importante-

Tanto Rias como Akeno no captaron de inmediato esa extraña expresión de melancolía en la voz y cara del joven de cabellos negros, sonrió de forma suave y decaída, pero a la vez transmitiendo un gran cariño por su progenitor.

 _-"Su semblante cambio, eso quiere decir que… ¿Su padre…?"-_ Rias por fin ato cabos, dándose cuenta del porqué de esa expresión decaída del chico, mas no dijo nada debido a que en esos precisos momentos, Gohan volvió a alzar su mirada, girándola hacia atrás, mostrándose un poco más serio que antes, cosa que termino por confundir a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Akeno pregunto ante la nueva expresión de Gohan que se notaba aparentemente centrado en algo.

 _-"¿Nos están siguiendo? Puedo sentir una leve presencia que desde hace rato se mueve por los mismos lugares por los cuales ya pasamos"-_ hablaba de manera mental, cuando sintió como Akeno le tomo de uno de sus brazos distrayéndole.

-Gohan, te estoy hablando-

-¡Oh si, perdón, Akeno…! Me distraje en otra cosa- invento de inmediato, más su sentido de percepción continuaba atento ante ese pequeño Ki que se podía distinguir con facilidad. Continuaron caminando, siendo que el tipo aquel, compañero de Riser se asomaba desde detrás de un árbol, completamente sorprendido de que al parecer ese chico lo había notado a pesar de haber sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de seguirlos.

-¿Me abra visto…? No, es imposible, me estado escondiendo muy bien- hablaba consigo mismo, apreciando como las dos chicas y Gohan se alejaban cada vez mas de donde él estaba.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más, por lo que sin dudas el joven se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa de Krilin y Numero 18, por un momento pensó que tal vez podría hacer pasar esa casa como el lugar en donde se estaba quedando, más se volvió a distraer cuando justo en frente de ellos, dos tipos con camisetas blancas, evidentemente de la preparatoria en donde él también estudiaba salieron de entre unos edificios, lo que confundió a Akeno y a Rias, las cuales miraron esto con evidente presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ya estamos muy lejos del centro, no te parece, Snake?- uno de los dos tipos pregunto a su compañero, el cual le sonrió de forma maliciosa, a la vez que Gohan, Akeno y Rias detenían sus pasos.

-Sería una lástima que algo le pasara a cierto chico que es un completo estorbo para nuestro jefe, ¿Verdad?-

-Ni que lo digas amigo mío- rio de manera confiada el ultimo que respondió de los dos, girando sus miradas hacia el par de chicas y hacia el joven de melena negra que estaba en medio de ellas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Rias no tardó en responder, dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, confundiendo a Gohan que se sobresaltó al ver la gran autoridad que la joven de cabellos rojos tenía.

-Le vamos a pedir que usted no se meta, este asunto es solo con ese tipo que está detrás de usted- caminaron de manera amenazante hacia la pelirroja, la cual se brazos cruzados aprecio a ambos sujetos, solo para que después Akeno y Gohan giraran sus cabezas hacia atrás, notándose como aquel tipo de antes, el que los había estado siguiendo también apareciera, sonriendo, confiado de que Gohan había causo en la supuesta emboscada y por ende trampa.

 _-"Me temía que algo así fuera a pasar"-_ Akeno suspiro a la vez que su mente era atravesada con ese pensamiento, pues al parecer alguien les iba a estropear esa tarde de convivencia con Gohan.

-Si los manda Riser ya se pueden ir… Gohan no les ha hecho nada a us…- pero antes de que la chica de mirada azul terminara de hablar, una corriente de viento se sintió, cosa que la confundió completamente, apreciando como a su lado derecho el antes mencionado aparecía de la nada, mientras, Akeno simplemente frunció el ceño por esa entrada supuestamente cool por parte del rubio engreído.

-Rias será mejor que no te sigas residiendo…- le hablo al oído, ante la rosa de sus matones, que rodeaban tanto por el frente como por detrás a Gohan y a la chica de ojos violeta. -Tú serás mía, aunque no quieras, nuestras familias así lo quieren- termino de hablar, solo para después pasar su mirada a Gohan el cual podía sentir como el Ki de ese tipo se incrementó de golpe, y aun que estaba lejos de ser una amenaza para él, aun y así, esa sensación no le agrado para nada.

-¡Por última vez te voy a decir que ni en tus sueños me voy a casar contigo!- espeto la pelirroja, mirando directamente los ojos de Riser que sonrió ante el desafío de la heredera de los Gremory.

-¡Por eso me gustas, Rias…! ¡Una vez que me encargue de ese maldito nerd tú te vas a ir conmigo de una vez y por todas!-

Pues ante las miradas de su mejor amiga y de Gohan se pudo apreciar como Riser la intento agarrar de la cintura, a la vez que los tipos comandados por él, se echaron a correr en contra del joven Saiyajin que en parpadeo y sintiéndose cansado de esa maldita farsa desapareció junto con Akeno que apenas pudo hacer un sonido de reprimenda. -¡¿Eh?!- los tres sujetos aquellos se quedaron con la mandíbula desplomada al simplemente ver la estela de polvo que se alzó ante la repentina desaparición del hijo de Gokú, el cual reapareció a varios metros por delante de Rias que también abrió sus ojos por completo al percatarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

 _-"¡¿En qué momento…?!"-_ Akeno pensó con cierta alarma, apreciando a Gohan que había cambiado su semblante por completo, dando media vuelta y mirando con seriedad la espalda de Riser, pues el Ki que su persona estaba desprendiendo en esos momentos no podía ser el de un ser humano ordinario.

-¿Qué eres?- sin vacilación el joven pregunto, siendo aun mirado por Rias y por Akeno, apreciándose también como los tipos de Riser estaban completamente perdidos, sin saber en qué momento Gohan se había movido a esa increíble velocidad, imperceptible para sus sentidos.

-¿Me preguntas quien soy cuando tu acabas de hacer algo sobrehumano?- contra preguntaba el rubio, dejando de darle la espalda a Gohan que se alejó unos pasos de Akeno que continuaba sobresaltada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Rias aléjate de él… ¡Él no es un ser ordinario!- Gohan apretó uno de sus puños, pues era evidente para el y su percepción que Riser escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

 _-"¡¿Se dio cuenta de que Riser es un…?!"-_ entregada a la sorpresa la chica de cabellera rojo fuego y mirada zafiro se preguntó dentro de su mente, más su incógnita no termino de ser formulada cuando Riser le distrajo gracias a que retomo la palabra.

-¿Así que te diste cuenta…?- asegurándose de que nadie estuviera en esas calles a esas horas, el chico ya estaba cansado de aparentar que era un simple humano común y corriente. -¡Eso significa que tú eres un Ángel o algún Ángel caído!- le apunto con uno de sus dedos, cosa que confundió al joven azabache.

-¿Ángel caído?-

 _-"¡Este idiota de Riser…!"-_ Rias pensó con claro descontento, dándose cuenta que si se sabía que Riser, ella o Akeno no eran humanos todo podía cambiar para ellos.

-Sabes que, no importa…- arto, el egocéntrico chico también dio varios pasos hacia Gohan que tenso sus músculos aún más, liberando de manera casi gradual, un poco de su Ki por si era necesario atacar, mas Rias y Akeno se dieron cuenta de esto, porque sin dudas ese poder que de repente sintieron provino de Gohan. -¡Apenas llevas dos días en esta escuela y, sin embargo, ya estas coqueteando con mi Rias y, además, te crees lo suficientemente listo como para alzarme la voz, a mí, quien soy un…!-

 **-*¡Piu biu!*-**

Se escucho de repente, haciendo que Riser dejara de hablar, a la vez que Gohan se calmó de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba, pues era muy obvio para el chico que con una sonrisa en su rostro aprecio como el mejor amigo de su padre había llegado en el momento preciso.

 _[Nota del autor: Se que Krilin no era policía durante la saga de Majin Buu en DBZ, pero bueno, como aquí es otro "universo" decidí cambiar eso. Fin de nota.]_

-Eh- Riser giro su cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que sus delincuentes se quedaron tensos y sin saber que hacer al haber visto como un oficial de transito llegaba en una moto.

-¿Todo está bien aquí?- pregunto el hombre de baja estatura, retirándose su casco y dándose cuenta de quien tenía en frente, cosa que también Rias y Akeno hicieron, sin dejar de verle con cierta incredulidad y un creciente sentimiento de alivio, pues gracias a su llegada, se había evitado que Riser se fuera de más con sus palabras.

-¡Krilin!- Gohan ya sin hacerle mucho caso al rubio, se encamino hacia su amigo, el cual también sonrió de forma completa al ver al hijo de su amigo Gokú.

-¿Gohan? Es verdad que había sentido algo, pero nunca pensé que fueras a ser tú- también sonrió, pues ya tenía bastante tiempo que no lo miraba, Riser se quedó perplejo ante la supuesta "suerte" que el chico Son había tenido ante la llegada de ese pequeño agente de la ley.

-¿Él es conocido de Gohan?- Akeno quedó perdida, apreciando como el mencionado saludaba aquel otro hombre de estatura baja y que curiosamente no tenía una nariz visible.

-Jefe, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- con cierta prisa preguntaba uno de los sujetos que siempre seguían a Riser, el cual se sintió extremadamente molesto al ver que alguien intervenía en sus asuntos con el joven de cabellos negros, pero, debía reconocer que a pesar de eso, con la llegada de ese otro sujeto no tendría más remedio que aguantarse hasta otra oportunidad.

-Vámonos…- sin mas dijo, dirigiendo una mirada molesta a Rias, la cual le respondió de la misma forma, aunque de manera interna sintiéndose relajada al haber estado tan cerca de un posible conflicto, aunque, por otra parte.

-Está bien, como diga- el tipo de antes respondió, moviendo su mano para llamar a los otros dos que se echaron a correr hacia la dirección de Riser ante las miradas de Krilin y de Gohan.

-¿Y esos quiénes son? ¿Acaso te estaban molestando, Gohan?- preguntaba el pequeño artista marcial, para después apreciar a Rias y Akeno que se fueron acercando hacia donde él estaba junto a Gohan, lo que provocó que arquera una ceja, sorprendiéndose y sintiéndose tentado a jugarle una broma al serio semi-Saiyajin. -Ya entiendo, esas hermosas señoritas estaban a punto de ser atacadas por esos tipos y tú las estabas ayudando, eh- con una expresión juguetona en su rostro, Krilin miro a Gohan que se encogió de hombros, pero de inmediato respondió sin vacilación.

-¡Claro que no Krilin jajaja! Que cosas dices jeje- reía de manera nerviosa, llevándose una de sus manos de nuevo a su nuca, solo para después escuchar por fin los pasos de ambas chicas detrás de él.

-Gohan…- Akeno llamo al chico, que giro su cabeza para verle aun avergonzado por lo que su amigo Krilin habia dicho.

-Jeje ¿Qué pasa?- continúo riendo nerviosamente, ante los ojos violetas y azules de ambas señoritas.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?- la chica de ojos violeta no tardo en preguntar de nuevo, haciendo que el Son recobrara su compostura y les mirara de una manera más natural y serena.

-¡Oh sí, es verdad…! Chicas, él es Krilin, es un viejo amigo- no tardo en presentar al mencionado, el cual sonreía de manera amigable, apreciando a ambas, dándose cuenta de que Gohan no tenía gustos para nada malos, aunque era obvio que solo lo pensaba en el caso de que el Son estuviera interesado en alguna de ellas, cosa que dudaba, aunque todo podía pasar.

-Mucho gusto, como ya lo dijo Gohan, mi nombre es Krilin-

-Yo soy Akeno-

-Y yo Rias-

Ambas también se presentaron, ante un nervioso Gohan y un Krilin que se sentía aun tentado a bromear con el joven azabache.

* * *

A unas cuantas calles, Riser estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ¿Cómo demonios ese tipo en moto había aparecido en ese preciso instante? Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, sintiéndose endemoniadamente frustrado.

-Ese maldito tiene mucha suerte- reconocía para sí mismo, siendo mirado por aquellos otros chicos que casi siempre lo seguían.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar uno de esos chicos, ganándose la mirada molesta del rubio.

-Ese idiota piensa que se puede salir con la suya, está equivocado, tiene que pagar como sea su estupidez, por ahora se salvó, pero tarde o temprano voy hacer que le queden muy pocas ganas de regresar a la escuela-

Los demás rieron al escuchar hablar a su líder, el cual también volvió a sonreír, pues a pesar de estar molesto al haber perdido su oportunidad, estaba claro que esa no iba a ser el último roce que tendría con el semi-Saiyajin por diferencias o incluso por la mismísima Rias.

* * *

Regresando con Gohan y los demás, el semi-Saiyajin había sido muy listo y de forma casi telepática le había contado a Krilin su situación, lo cual entendió y decido ayudarlo, dando por resultado.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Pero yo quería ver tu departamento Gohan!- Akeno hizo un puchero al saber que no iba a poder conocer en donde vivía el joven Saiyajin, el cual continuaba riendo de manera nerviosa y aparentando un cierto desánimo.

Rias simplemente supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, pero, por el momento lo dejaría pasar, pues era claro que Gohan realmente si les estaba escondiendo algo y sin dudas era algo muy grande.

-Lo siento chicas, pero el departamento de Gohan queda un poco lejos por lo que ya me tengo que ir o de lo contrario vamos a llegar muy tarde- Krilin siguiendo la fachada que el mismo Son le había dado esperaba a que Gohan se subiera a la moto para supuestamente llevarlo hasta su departamento.

-Perdónenme, pensaba en decírselos, pero fue cuando aparecieron esos chicos y ese sujeto llamado RIser- de manera muy vaga Gohan intentaba disculparse, simplemente causando que la curiosidad de Rias creciera mucho más.

-Está bien Gohan, no pasa nada, entendemos- Rias comento, sorprendiendo a Akeno que le miro con clara confusión, pues ella misma recordaba que su amiga pelirroja era la que había propuesto estar el mayor tiempo posible con Gohan para saber que pasaba exactamente con el chico.

Gohan asintió ante la supuesta comprensión de Rias, terminando se subirse a la moto de Krilin.

-Bien, Gohan… ¡Agárrate fuerte!- Krilin acelero de golpe, causando que la moto en donde él y Gohan iban se moviera con prisa, alejándose rápidamente de ambas jóvenes que simplemente se quedaron apreciando como el semi-Saiyajin se alejaba de ambas.

-No entiendo…- Akeno llamo a su amiga, la cual le dedico una mirada muy pasajera, solo para retornar su mirada hacia donde Gohan se había ido. -Primero dices que debemos pasar más tiempo con él para averiguar que esconde y ahora lo dejamos-

-¿Lo notaste?- Rias pregunto sin más, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Akeno, causando que esta última ladeara su cabeza sin entender.

-¿Notar que?-

-Ese extraño flujo de energía que sucedió justo antes de que apareciera ese supuesto amigo de Gohan- explico Rias, haciendo que Akeno recordara que efectivamente algo así había sentido.

-Aún más interesante, la velocidad a la cual se movió junto conmigo…- Akeno también hizo recordar a Rias de aquello, haciendo que le mirara.

-Está claro que Gohan no es ordinario… Con todo lo que a pasado me he convencido completamente- se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el cielo y apreciando como el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Ahora esperar hasta mañana…- fue lo único que dijo, girándose para posteriormente comenzar a caminar, haciendo que Akeno también lo hiciera, dándose cuenta ambas de que Gohan era alguien que podía ser todo menos normal. _-"Tengo que averiguar quién eres realmente, Gohan…"-_


End file.
